Un encuentro casi con el Doom
by rosacat
Summary: LAS COSAS CAMBIAN PARA BIEN O QUIZÁS PEOR DEPENDE DE UNA NIÑA. Una niña llega esta horrible ciudad conoce a un niño cabezón y otro con extraño problema de piel hace cambia la vida de Dib pero ella se da cuenta no es humana casi sera buena o mala su otra mitad .
1. Chapter 1

_En un día normal pacifico o quizás uno por ciertos niñitos sus cotidianas como discusiones de siempre antes de entra la escuela pero uno de ellos no es humano por su extraña piel verde y empiezan a discutir lo mismo de siempre estaba fuera de la entrada los demás estaban en sus cosas sin poner atención ha ellos dos no es nada nuevo estaba frente a frente los dos mirándose con odio._

_Dib :(sonriendo) un día les mostrare a todos eres un sucio alíen Zim…. y quien sabe quizás yo mismo te diseccione._

_Zim:(se ríe)__Jajajajajajaj crees alguien te crea tonto humano todos creen estas loco humano cabezón._

_Dib emite un gruñido molesto con cara muy enfurecida por los insultos de Zim ya estaba harto todo le digieran que esta loco y también cabezón es decir su cabeza es normal eso cree incluso casi piensa esta algo cabezón y lo mas importante por que todos no ve bien que Zim es un asqueroso extraterrestre malvado que quiere destruir la tierra cual cosa no va permitir._

_Zim: además estas solo nadie te ayudara a vencer… ¡A MÍ AL PODEROSO ZIM!… Jajaja._

_Dib:¡NO ESTOY SOLO!...tengo Gaz, la secreta Red de Globo de los ojos hinchados para detenerte Zim._

_Zim: si claro como no…tu hermana te ignora ni te preste atención… hasta pienso te quiere ver muerto… es tal red como se llame no avenido tus rescates o tu ayuda para vencerme…tonto terrícola yo tengo arma mas avanzadas a mi disposición y robot asisten eficiente hecho por mis lideres lo mas altos…¡LA VICTORIA SERA MIA!...__Jajaja._

_Dib: si como no tu robot es tonto o defectuoso…además tus avanzadas armas siempre salen mal igual tus estúpidas planes de destrucción…tonto extraterrestre._

_Zim:¡HUMANO IDIOTA COMO TE ATREVES INSULTARME!_

_Dib sonrisa burlona incluida una risa también por insultar alíen idiota Zim se acerca golpearlo aun que él no se dejara golpear pero antes de pelear los interrumpido por el timbre campana. Los demás van apresurados a éntrala escuela para que la Señorita Bitters no los castiguen o algo mucho peor , Dib y Zim también corren hacia allá para que no se les haga tarde para evitar el castigo su malvada maestra estaban adentro llega un auto grande algo gastado con escape muy malo__placa de frente decía I LOVE NEW YORK conducía una señora delgada compañía de atrás era niña hermosa y adolecente algo musculoso bebiendo su refresco de cola se detiene el auto baja la niña del auto._

_Jo: pero tía Lydia en verdad tengo que ir a esa escuela._

_Lydia: o vamos Josie te divertirás en esa escuela me la recomendaron mis amigas._

_Jo (sarcástica): recomendada quiere decir legos de ellas verdad tía._

_Su tía con expresión furiosa por el comentario de ella su hijo adolecente estaba riéndose cargadas mirada de su mamá a asesina y él se calla de inmediato siguió bebiendo mirado otro lado._

_Lydia: ¡Escucha jovencita más te vale no haya problemas!... te saque del correccional para empezar de nuevo...¡TE PUEDO DE VOLVER AHÍ! _

_Jo: ya entendió no tienes que amenázame… además prefiero ir manicomio hacer compañía al tío Flex ese lugar inmundo._

_Lydia: pues hubieras pensado antes de casi matar al director un espanto falso cadáver con sangre en su oficina…al pobre sufrió un ataque corazón por eso se cambio de estado….y además… ¡LO PEOR ESTO!…amáralos a los maestros un Estaque llenó de serpientes Venenosas….tuvieron que hospitalizarlos y el doctor no dijo buenas noticias a ellos._

_Jo: De hecho tía era cobras venenosas además se lo merecía ellos eran unos malditos no tienes idea que nos hicieron pasar._

_Lydia: eso ya se perdón por no creerte te hicieron haya pero fuiste correccional por tus males…por favor Josie pórtate bien…_

_Jo: Lo intentare tía._

_Lydia: Que bien. _

_Jo: Bueno esta luego._

_Lydia: ¡JOSIE!_

_Jo: ¿Qué?_

_Lydia: Por favor no vallas destruirla si._

_Jo: OK._

_Se va metiendo la escuela manera calmada ahí tía estaba viendo que entrar ella enciende el auto para irse de ahí y su primo la ve por ultima vez._

_Lars: Mamá crees que Josie se por te bien. _

_Lydia: La verdad cariño no se._

_Lars: Mamá o vamos no te pongas nervosa ella lo cumplirá llaveras._

_Lydia: Eso espero lo bueno es que hay otras escuelas hay Esperanza para los Duncan._

_Lars: ¡ ¿OYE MAMÁ?!_

_Lydia: ¿que cariño? Voltea su hijo._

_Lars: Se me termino el refresco cola quiero otro._

_Lydia: Ah oh Lars. Se golpea directamente su cara en volante._

_Dentro del salón de la Señorita Bitters estaba hablado sobre final de la vida como la conocemos todos estaba aburridos babeando incluso Dib nada nuevo sucede esta escuela por ahora apareció el foco roja luz solo significado algo y la maestra no le gusta parece el teléfono rojo contesta estaba furiosa rencillando los dientes con ojos brillando de rabia azota el teléfono hace polvo parece un alma dolorida._

_Sra. Bitters (sonido serpiente): No…no otro ya me las pagara ellos._

_Dib: (Como habrá otro alumno o un alíen)_

_Sra. Bitters: Alumnos hoy recibimos a otro alumno…¡ENTRA YA!_

_Entra una niña hermosa usa gorra roja combinado chamara algo holgada, jeans azul oscuro, tenis blancos deportivos los__ojos__rasgados pupilas de color verdes el pelo de color rojizo café flequillo y cabello largo llegando la cadera recogido estaba frente a todos ellos tenia toda la atención de Dib y Zim la ignora._

_Zim:(oh por Irk otra larva humana)._

_Dib:(tal vez no es muy femenina pero ella es bonita)._

_Sra. Bitters: háblanos de ti rápido…para no oírte después._

_Jo: OK__…__Hola Soy Josie Duncan pero puede llamarme Jo vengo de NUEVA YORK, Me gusta andar en patineta, jugar el Esclavo del juego, las fiestas alocadas, me encanta la hamburguesa, pizza, suelo ser vengativa si me hace enfadar o me provocan._

_Dib: (igual Gaz cuando agarro sus cosas sin consentimiento pero ella es diferente)_

_Sra. Bitters: si ya terminaste de hablar niña será mejor buscarte un asiento__veamos cual._

_Miraba la maestra cual asiento se iba sentar Jo algunos temblando por que uno irán al salón subterráneo de esto no se salvan se rumores algunos no regresado señala quien se iba ir allá._

_Srta. Bitters: bien Jo te sentaras ahí…¡Y TU ESTARAS EN EL SALON SUBTERRANEO!_

_Niño: pero porque yo…. ¡AAHAHHHHAH! …_

_Grito de horror el pobre niño directamente al salón subterráneo Jo se sienta detrás de Dib de manera calmada volteándose su mirada la ventana como ella puede tomar esto demasiado bien este salón acaso no le asusta esto pensó Dib voltea para verla un momentito para conocerla haber sino es otro apestoso alíen Jo nota que la estaba mirando le regala una pequeña sonrisa y lo saluda haciendo que Dib miraba extraño ala vez confundido pone atención la clase._

_Dib: (¿ella me sonrió?)_

_Empezó a explicar señorita Bitters la clase el mundo en ruinas sin futuro alguno aunque Dib no presto ala clase por la niña nueva quisiera conocerla de cerca hablar con ella quizás llegué ser buena aliada para derrotar idiota alíen o por lo menos tener alguien le crea que Zim es un extraterrestre muchas cosas piensa su mente es muy extraño que alguien le sonría a el todo el mundo lo ignora en especial su familia por los eventos paranormales que pasan a un que la mayoría eran pura falso ala vez estúpido por eso dice esta loco se siente solo aun que él no lo admitiera pero en el fondo quisiera un compañero o amigo._

_Dib: (triste) (a veces quisiera tener un amigo)_

_Dib pone su cabeza contra su pupitre de manera frustrado y deprimida ala vez de pensar en eso de tener amigo o compañero Josie lo noto se empieza a preocupa por el a pesar no lo conoce sin prestar atención la clase de la señorita Bitters no le preocupa que la pesque la maestra malvada por momento está algo preocupada por Dib._

_Jo:(espero se anime)_

_Srta. Bitters: El mundo no tiene futuro pronto estará en ruinas….ruinas….RUINAS._

_Siguiendo con la clase la señorita Bitters y Zim empieza a ser sus planes sin que lo notara los demás ni siquiera Dib por el momento esta sufriendo uno de sus tantos dramas cotidianos esta vez no es por Zim sino por estar siempre solo no se quejaba de eso asta hora por el comentario cruel de su enemigo mortal diciendo que él no tiene amigos y aliados para detenerlo dolorosamente tiene razón siempre el solitario contantemente lo llaman loco y la burla de todo el mundo incluso su propio padre se avergüenza de él Gaz nunca lo ayuda a demuestra que Zim es un alíen solo se burla de él o lo tortura por molestarla cuándo juega su juego de esclavo._

_Dib:(decidido) (¡Por Saturno!... ¡No puedo dejar la tristeza me venza de esa manera!… por un comentario tonto de Zim… además ¿QUIEN DETENDRÁ ZIM?... ¡SOLO YO PUEDO DETENERLO CON SIN AYUDA DE NADIE!… ¡LA TIERRA ME NECESITA!)_

_Se le fue la tristeza de Dib al instante no es tiempo deprimirse es ahora de concentrase en otra cosa llegada la nueva compañera escuela a ver si no es otro alíen luego encargase de Zim por el momento tiene algo de curiosidad en ella por que esta escuela osera coincidencia su llegada es algo sospechoso no cual quiera extranjero viene aprende siempre casi son extraterrestres aquí ejemplo: Zim y Tak son alienes iban a destruirlos incluso conquistar la tierras para sus lideres altos._

_Zim: (pronto esos sucios humanos serán mis esclavos cuando ponga mi fabuloso plan en marcha)_

_Sin que Zim se diera cuenta que no lo estaba observando desde donde esta fila de tras del asiento Dib era Jo mirando de manera curiosa lo que él estaba haciendo no eran garabatos más bien era como un especie de plano._

_Jo:(ya sabia que él no era ser humano)_

_Dib:(Sera mejor vigilarla). _

_Srta. Bitters: ruinas…RUINAS._

_Sonaba la campana del receso para la Señorita Bitters le pareció molesto el sonido como un reloj despertador con su expresión aun más aterradora de lo usual hacia sus alumnos pero Jo no le tenia miedo ahora lo quiere reiniciar su vida para tener nuevos amigos o quizás algo de emoción le pasa por la mente estaba aun preocupada por el compañero actuaba raro que estaba delante de ella acaso él no es muy sociable se notaba en su mirada_ _Srta. Bitters: Ya escucharon la campana, mocosos ¡Fuera de aquí! …O sino se quedaran para siempre y eso…¡NO MEGUSTA!...¡ ASI QUE LARGO!…_

_Manera escalofriante a sus alumnos yéndose de ahí lo más que puedan al recreo Jo yendo se de manera calmada Dib va tras ella sin que ella lo supiera olvido por completo alíen parece está enfocado en ella por el momento y Zim aprovecha poner en marcha su plan para destruir la humanidad se va su casillero donde está su plan ya listo no sabrá lo que les espera._

_Jo:(Que maestra tan malhumor….y espantosa)._

_Mientras en una dimensión del inframundo no parecido cuentos relatos de la personas más aterrador dimisión alterna creo Dib había un castillo tenebroso rocoso puntiagudo y enorme donde el clima siempre tan sombrío con nubes siempre grises rodeados de niebla el suelo muerto flotando de manera lenta como escalones los guardias lucia temibles con armaduras de cráneo e cuero negro con lanza enormes vigilando la entrada por dentro estaba un hombre vestían ropa gótica su pelo color rojo vino sus ojo son dorados y rojo sangre estaban observando con una portar viendo el mundo de los humanos estaban observando la Jo en la escuela sin darse cuenta alguien lo observa otro fastidiado es igual el pero diferente._

_¿?:( hija)_

_Parecía de manera lenta simple a se acerca a su gemelo del peros tono sus ojos son diferente carmesí el ojo izquierdo su otro ojo color dorado luminoso misma ropa pero el tono diferente de color negro niebla miraba muy algo fastidiado a su hermano a diferencia de los dos él no siente nada_

_¿?: Siempre patético verdad Damon._

_Damon: (voltea) que quieres ZANE._

_ZANE: quería como estabas pero ve que otra vez observa ese mundo patético._

_Damon: ¡Y QUE TE IMPORTA MI HIJA ESTÁ AHÍ!_

_ZANE: Aja eso te pasa por a verte enamorado esa tonta._

_Damon: ¡COMO TE ATREVES LLAMAR A SARA TONTA!_

_ZANE: Es la verdad no has sido el mismo por culpa de ella casi no robas almas o destruyes otros mundos e planetas._

_Damon: Y cuál es el punto._

_ZANE: El punto si no la hubieras conocido la tierra hubiera sido destruido…. por nosotros sus almas seria nuestras para siempre….como los viejos tiempos._

_Damon: pero tú no entiendes nada verdad._

_ZANE: eh?_

_Damon: Por primera vez siento el amor…. a pesar….no sentía nada…. Tenía un vacío enorme el interior….No importaba si destruyera una vida o el mundo… ella me hiso sentir vivo._

_ZANE: Que clase tonterías dices Damon somos dios superior cualquier raza humana y extraterrestre no sentimos nada._

_Damon: Eso lo que tú crees Seth dime algo te casarte con Margot por amor o para tener un sucesor en otra parte inframundo._

_ZANE: Que te importa… es mi asunto no el tuyo…por cierto si quieres que tu hija viniera aquí le hubieras no sellando estaría contigo ahora._

_Damon: Oh otros de tus sarcasmo para hacer me enojar verdad._

_ZANE miraba fastidiado a Damon y el con cara de enojo estaba harto él siempre es tan insensible con su vida si a eso le llama vida los dos iba a pelear a muerte no les preocupa eso después de todo son inmortales empezaron a brillar sus ojos de manera siniestra con aura oscura sus dientes estaban bien afilados iban transformase su verdad forma para pelear usando sus poderes maléficos pero aparece de manera tele trasportación una mujer hermosa con cuerpo tipo reloj de arena su cabello largo fleco pelo color rojo oscuro cubría casi la mitad su rostro hasta las caderas ojos de color rosa y rojo carmesí labios pintados negro usa vestido largo gótico y guantes llegaban atreves codos de repente frente a ellos para intervenir sus hijos sepárense a ella de manera física que mental ella._

_¿?: Oiga ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear… o ya verán._

_Damon y Seth: Mamá…_

_Siniestra: Me puede decir por qué tanto en escándalo._

_ZANE: es el estúpido de Damon esta lloriqueado por su hija y la insignificante de su esposa. _

_Damon: Solo quiero ver Sara y Josie Ma._

_Siniestra: ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE ESTO DE NUEVO! …por un demonio me refiero los dos…sabe que somos los más temibles y crueles todas las dimensiones de aquí todos se pone pálido vernos e incluso los extraterrestres vomitan del miedo nos temen no ser débil frente a otros eh?_

_ZANE: Ya lo sabemos mamá._

_Siniestra: tu si entiendes ZANE lástima que tu hermano no…ah por culpa de esa significante._

_Damon:¡ TIENE NOMBRE MAMÁ!_

_Siniestra: Como sea no me importa su nombre….para mi es igual a todos los humanos son insignificantes y débiles…. dime cambias de opino en revertir el conjuro de sello a mi nieta…seria placentero que ella estuviera aquí para conocer su destino._

_Damon: no pasara…Josie se merece una vida normal no esto…sufriera mucho._

_Siniestra: Si claro lo aras uno de estos días estar en peligro mortal Josie y romperás su sello te conozco hijo._

_De manera misteriosa como neblina dejando solo Damon ZANE solos los dos al parecer como ya no tenían ganas de pelear o más bien para no provocar su mamá la última vez hubo una sus peleas no les fue nada lindo a ellos dos ella es dura de temer por eso es mejor no meterse con ella_

_ZANE: Mamá nunca se equivoca hermano tú bien lo sabes o confórmate con esto de ser inmortal lo malo de ser un patético humano ellos no vivirán por siempre._

_Damon:¡NO ELLA MERECER SER NORMAL! …a pesar no pueda estar con ella._

_ZANE deja solo a su hermano de ahí hacer sus asuntos personales y Damon saca una foto de su familia como desearía regresar como antes de este infierno_

_CONTINUARAN …_


	2. Chapter 2

_Josie va la cafetería para comer algo sin percatar que Dib estaba siguiendo estaba bajo la mesa para ocultarse y observar Josie ella estaba en una mesa rodea algunos niños solo comer no platicar y jugaban la comida para ella eso funciona empieza comer la comida asquerosa de la cafetería sin queja alguna Dib estaba debajo de la mesa observado Jo con sus binoculares usando modo de acercamiento mientras que comía la comida de almuerzo estaban viéndola cada movimiento._

_Dib :(no vomito la comida cafetería…quizás sea no es un alíen…Pero Ella realmente es bonita a pesar de su...)_

_Gaz: Hora que haces tonto… ¿oye me escuchas?… ¡DIB!_

_Dib: ¿Qué Gaz?… ¡ AUCH!...mi cabeza. Se golpeó algo fuerte la cabeza en la mesa se soba y se sienta mira su hermana ella con cara de burla de su torpeza se sienta en la mesa ella también para comer su almuerzo de la cafetería Dib empieza conversar sobre la nueva inquilina._

_Dib: Gaz ella nueva de la clase…su nombre Josie Duncan la estaba observando por el momento si es otra alíen asqueroso o solo niña extranjera normal._

_Gaz: Dib antes espiabas a Zim…ahora una niña tú está más loco de lo usual… o será que estás enamorado de ella por eso la espiabas tonto._

_Dib: (rojo) ¡No claro que no!….es decir….bueno eso creo probable ella se un alíen o…quizás un aliada para ayudarme con Zim por lo menos que alguien me crea por la situación._

_Gaz mira a su hermano de manera indiferente no usa su enorme cabezota para pensarlo que está enamorado pero Dib no era de los tipo de los que expresa sus sentimientos románticos siempre su estúpida obsesión de lo paranormal ahora es una niña pero poco femenina._

_Gaz: Dudo que ella te escuche por la manera que actúas como idiota…si fuera un alíen ella ya te hubiera destruido pero no es mala idea._

_Dib: No me mataría frente tanta gente...además creo tal vez no es un alíen se está comiendo la comida cafetería a pesar sabe horrible o actuar raro._

_Gaz: Ese sería Zim por ser idiota Dib._

_Josie termino de comer se va de aquí va directamente al patio para jugar Dib se percata de eso se va tras de ella de manera rápida dejando sola Gaz con su almuerzo viendo su hermano perseguir a la nueva su hermano estaba loco pero de amor y ella saca su esclavo juego para jugar._

_Gaz: El amor enfermizo estúpido para loco mental cual es mi hermano…. por eso prefiero los vídeos juegos y la pizza que esa cosa horrible que llama amor._

_En patio todos jugando cualquier tipo de juego o golpeando unos a otros de manera estúpida Dib busca a de manera algo desesperado a Josie pero la pierde vista, busca cada parte patio sin rastro._

_Dib: ¡Por Mercurio!¿En dónde diablos se metió? Saliendo alguien de su escondite se acerca Dib de manera cuidadosa se acerca a él sin ser percatada quería jugar una broma con él acerca su oído._

_¿?: Me buscabas. Detrás de él Dib se percata alguien estaba detrás de él voltea ve una cara aterradora salto susto._

_Dib: (enojado) "¡Por Neptuno!"¡ESTAS LOCA!…. casi me matas de un infarto…como sabias está aquí eh... eh… EH? Señalando de manera acusadora graciosa y ella da suspiro._

_Jo: Disculpa primero tu eres que actuado muy raro conmigo desde yo llegue a este escuela…no lo supe que estabas aquí al parecer tú hablas solo. Mirando a Dib con sarcasmo._

_Dib:( avergonzado) Eh jeje… pero no lo ahogo con frecuencia en verdad jeje aun que suele pasar._

_Jo:(sarcástica) Aja… cómo te llamas._

_Dib: Me llamo Dib. Sonriendo modo tonto y nervioso a ella._

_Jo: eh Dib puedo preguntarte algo._

_Dib: Si._

_Jo: Porque me estabas siguiendo._

_Dib: (como supo me estaba siguiendo realmente soy tan obvio) Es que bueno veras Jo…no te vaya ofender creí que eras un especie de alíen asqueroso vino conquistar la tierra._

_Jo: (Enojada) ¡PORQUE SER YO! … YO PUEDO HACERTE DAÑO. Crujía sus puños una expresión que daba mucho miedo su mirando Dib muy de cerca se asusta._

_Dib: (asustado) "¡Por Venus!"¡No!... no claro no es lo que quiero decir… no hay necesidad de usar la violencia jeje… cálmate si por favor Josie puedo llamarte Jo si…bueno veras tal vez no me creas lo que te voy a contar… y si tienes razón no eres alíen asqueroso (además eres bonita para ser un repulsivo alíen pero das mucho miedo). Dando una sonrisa nerviosa hacia ella,_

_Jo: … (Intentando calmarse)_

_Dib: veras Josie no espero que me creas… ay un extraterrestre en esta clase...su nombre es Zim es un Irken que quiere destruir el planeta está usando un mal disfraz y…_

_Dib no pudo terminar sus palabras para explicar la situación Jo por se oye un estruendo dentro de la escuela como que hubiera una explosión hizo temblar el suelo haciendo todos temieran pánico con los demás compañeros salieron edificio como locos los únicos no tenía pánico por el momento era Dib, Jo, Gaz aún estaba jugando vídeo juego sin prestar atención al estruendo dentro de la cafetería algo está seguro Dib que él hizo eso fue Zim es el culpable de aquel estruendo será mejor detenerlo lo de Josie tendrá que espera ahorita no la quiere meter en peligro._

_Dib: Escucha luego hablaremos de esto Jo debo detener a es escoria intergaláctica… ¡ESPERA AQUÍ!_

_Jo: ¿espera aquí?… ¡DIB!_

_Era demasiado tarde Dib se fue corriendo de ahí de manera rápida directamente donde sucedió el estruendo ahí adentro esta Jo ahí espera que regrese o seguirlo correr el riesgo la situación que esta la escuela le prometió no meterse en problemas a su tía Lydia._

_En una parte dentro de la escuela en el salón de estaba Zim usando un control diseñado para que suelo tiemble a su voluntad propia el controlaba los aparatos de temblor para hacer que ruido suelo parece un terremoto para destruir el centro de la tierra alterando haciendo parecer magma destruir a todos los humanos así para proclamar lo propiedad de los Irken._

_Zim: Pronto esos sucios humanos temblaran ante el gran poderoso Zim PFFFFFFFF WAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!_

_Dib: ¡Eso lo que tú crees Zim! Salta de golpe hacia donde estaba Zim él lo mira con indiferencia hacia el niño terrícola sujetando control con fuerza esta vez no le arruinara el plan es humano cabezón._

_Zim: Que acaso no puedes dejarme paz al poderoso Zim… "¡Asquerosa Larva Humana!"._

_Dib: ¿Zim que estas planeando ahora?_

_Zim: Planeo que todos los asquerosos humanos se hundiré en magma así gobernare este patético planeta._

_Dib: ¡NOOOOOOO!...espera segundo… tú también te arderás ERES TONTO (QUE PLAN TAN ESTÚPIDO). Golpeándose la frente por el plan tonto del Irken._

_Zim: ¡Mienteeeees!...además mientras que posea este control maestro controlo el magma van hacer para los humanos no para Zim larva cabezona._

_Dib: ¡QUE NO ESTOY CABEZÓN!.. "¡Por Júpiter!" por qué todos siempre dice eso._

_Zim: estaba vez no arruinaras los planes de Zim… tonto humano…tome precauciones. Dando una son sonrisa retorcida hacia Dib._

_Dib: ¿precauciones?... Jamás te saldrás con la tuya Zim mientras que este aquí te detendré no importo cuando donde estaré aquí para de tenerte el mundo sabrá que eres un asquerosos alíen. Poniendo se en pose defensa para atacar al Irken._

_Zim: Eso lo que tú crees humano idiota. Sonriendo de manera siniestra._

_Dib: De qué diablos hablas. Con cara incrédula no se percata que estaba detrás él una camisa de fuerza con que incluía una especie chip para moverse como si tuviera con vida el control remoto hace estaba usando Zim._

_Zim: Hablo de... ESTO. Presionando el botón de la camisa de fuerza para activarla._

_Dib: Que… ¡AH! Inmoviliza tirándolo en suelo viendo al Irken con desprecio Zim mirando con sonrisa trúfale._

_Zim: Que decías de tenerme tonta larva. Sonrisa burlona hacia Dib inmóvil._

_Dib: Grr. Mirando al Irken con odio._

_En una parte del pasillo Jo estaba caminando buscando Dib sin importar las advertencia su tía Lydia de ir de nuevo la correccional seguir buscando en cada parte edificio de la escuela._

_Jo (Dib donde diablos esta) con cara algo preocupada se detuvo seco oye algo se acerca dónde está el ruido._

_¿?: ¡NUNCA TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA ZIM!_

_¿?: ¡YA CÁLLATE INSOLENTE HUMANO YO GANE VICTORIAS PARA ZIM!_

_Jo: Dib? Se acerca con cuida ve a Dib inmovilizado con especie de camisa de fuerza tenia gran parecido la que usa el tío Flexo en la última visita al manicomio donde era la reunión familiar desde año pasado._

_Dib: ¡Por Marte!...Esta camisa está muy apretada….no pudo liberarme ah Grr. Intentando zafarse de camisa de fuerza pero sus esfuerzo es en vano._

_Zim: Jajaja vez te dije tuve precauciones tonto humano victoria para gran Zim. Sonriendo de su triunfo._

_Dib: No lo permitiré….AUCH si está muy apretada….tengo que liberarme .debo detener a Zim. Intentando zafarse el Irken lo mira con fastidio._

_Zim: ¡AY CÁLLATE O TE CALLO! Decía el Irken muy fastidiado hacia el humano._

_Dib: Nunca vas callarme…estúpido alíen aunque tenga gritar 4 vientos… eres un… Mmmm…mmf. No pudo completar la frase por Zim le tapó la boca una especie de masa viva se metió su boca Dib pone cara de asco por el sabor dentro._

_Zim:¡TE LO ADVERTIR APESTOSO HUMANO SABES ESTA MASA VIVIENTE TE QUEDA BIEN ESTO EN TU BOCA FF WAJJAJAJAJAJAJ!… Además nunca te calla simple BLAH…BLAH…. BLAH. Decía imitando Dib de modo burlón y Dib lo miraba fastidiado ceño fruncido._

_Jo: ¿Dib estas aquí? Mirando a Zim frente a un Dib estaba inmovilizado la situación podía mejora o ponerse peor lo que estas se ase acerca al alíen cosa no le sorprende mucho._

_Dib: mmf. ...(¡Josie que haces aquí!).Voltea mirando con pánico por ella está sola depende salvar el mundo al pensar eso intenta desesperada-mente zafarse de la camisa de fuerza dando unos círculos en piso de modo gracioso y desperrado siendo mirando por Jo y Zim se agota por sus intentos de zafarse la camisa de fuerza estaba todo sudado agitado._

_Zim: (Patético) mirando con fastidio hacia Dib._

_Jo: (Pare ser Dib no tiene mucha fe mi) mirando Dib con sarcasmo puso su manos su cadera y Zim ve Jo en frente._

_Zim: lo que te dijo Dib sobre son puras mentiras… pesar de su enorme cabeza… Solo soy un simple humano con una rara condición de la piel. Mirando a Josie sujetando a un su control ocultando detrás de su espada de manera precavido Jo puso sus ojos sabiendo control estaba atrás de su espalda._

_Dib: MMF. ...(¡MI CABEZA NO ES ENORME!…) intentando de exclamar pero solo alterar la masa asiendo burbujas unas gotas de la masa derritieron poco el piso en ella dando mirada furia hacia Zim._

_Jo: soy Jo quienes eres tú. Estaba tranquila cosa desconcertó Dib la tierra está condenada pensó el pega su cara contra el piso._

_Zim:¡Yo soy gran poderoso Zim!Exclamado gritando Jo miraba de modo perplejo._

_Jo: Aja eres un alíen no. Diciendo a Zim con sarcasmo sin temor a él dejando Dib a Zim perplejos._

_Dib:(¡Por Mercurio! Entonces me cree…alguien me cree…POR FIN ALGUIEN ME CREE…sino estuviera atado estaría bailando de alegría y también hablando esta cosa sabe cómo… ay sabe pasta húmeda o viejo semana pasada me estoy mareando) siendo se mal Dib por la sustancia de masa tiene en la boca su expresión quería vomitar._

_Zim: ¡LE CREES AL ESTUPIDO LARVA DIB!… ¡YA NO IMPORTA TU PRONTO SERAS UNA ESCLAVA HUMANA DEL IMPERIO IRKEN!_

_Jo: (sarcástica) Si claro… TARADO... Alíen._

_Zim: ¡Mi plan es hundir este asqueroso planeta de magma así yo seré el supremo gobernarte de la tierra!TE IMPRESIONA MI GRAN FABULOSO PLAN… HUMANO FEMENINO PFFFFFFFF WAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!_

_Jo: ¿Fabuloso plan? parece planes de un gran estúpido te dices llamar alíen incluso los alíen falsos ay películas de buena impresión._

_Dib: Ja mmf. Intentando reír si no fuera por la asquerosa masa en la boca lo único provoca es que quiera vomitar urgentemente._

_Zim: ¡SILENCIO! Yo te demostrare a ti estúpido Dib gran Zim no será burlado por una humana CON ESTO. Mostrando control apunto oprimir el botón Jo leda gran fuerte golpe mano del Irken que tirada control suelo de un impacto dejando medio entre los dos Zim sobando se su mano mirando furioso a Jo dirigiendo sus miradas enfrentamiento se alzan dónde estaba el control._

_Zim: ¡DAME ESE CONTROL HUMANA SUCIA! Jalaba el control pero ella no lo soltaba tirando más de cerca aun Dib seguía inmóvil._

_Jo: Crees puedas ganar rebatando me el control tu no me conoce viejo. Mirando de manera desafiante Zim peleando por el control que determinara salvación de la humanidad._

_Zim: ¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS VIEJO PARA QUE SEPAS!Tengo 140 años irkens._

_Jo: Vaya tu no entiendes concepto de…SARCASMO… verdad a esto le llamas amenaza Dib. Mirando a Dib se veía enojado nada amigable su comentario._

_Dib: MMF. ...(enojado) (¡JOSIE EL TRATA DE HERVINOS VIVOS!)._

_Jo: Oh no tienes por qué enfadarte Dib...oye mira es el FBI. Señalado con el dedo haciendo que Zim miraba asustado soltando control._

_Zim: (asuntado) FBI OH POR TODOS IRKENS MISIÓN ESPERA MINUTO…no hay nada QUE. Voltea ve Jo se va de con su control._

_Jo: Ja caíste idiota. Se va de ahí corriendo dejando Zim y a Dib ahí._

_Zim: Regresa aquí sucia humana. Usa su PAK pareciendo patas de araña persigue Jo dejando al pobre Dib solo inmovilizado._

_Dib: MMF. ...(¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DESATE!)Intentado zafarse de manera violenta estando sólito La persecución todavía no termina el edificio estaba desierto por lo temblores de la escuela los alumnos estaban a fuera y los maestros persiguen los alumnos para que entre al edifico sin saber sucede dentro del edifico Jo esquiva los rayos por el PAK de Zim de manera ágil rítmica se dirigía toda velocidad la cafetería nadie estaba excepto una niña de pelo violeta jugando juego de esclavo sin preocupación alguna._

_Zim:¡VUELVE AQUÍ HUMANA SUCIA DE VUELVE EL CONTROL DE ZIM! Empieza dispara de manera maniática hacia ella pero lo esquiva de manera rápida._

_Jo: (sarcástica)¡Crees te aria caso idiota!Salta donde estaba Gaz pone debajo de la mesa esperando que idea se le ocurriera para detener a Zim y es obvio que Dib estaba indisponible._

_Gaz: Oye que haces .Se gacha mira Jo con indiferencia enciende su juego del esclavo dos sin importar este ahí la Jo mira confunda con mirada poco sarcástica._

_Jo: (sarcástica) No es obvio me escondo de el por esto. Mostrando el control Gaz pero la ignora sigue jugando._

_Gaz: Vete de mí zona no quieras salir lastimada. Aun concentrada del juego sin prestar atención Jo la situación la que esta paso._

_Jo: Ese no es Esclavo del juego 2. Señalando juego de Gaz la mira fastidiad._

_Gaz: Si y que vete antes que te ha daño es obvio tu no entiendes esto. Regresando jugar Jo sigue ahí parada viéndola perpleja._

_Jo: Eso crees yo tengo una tarjeta tiene acceso total es videoclub ese juego. Sonriendo de manera maliciosa hacia la Gaz dejándola perpleja._

_Gaz: Ah enserio nadie puede conseguir acceso total videoclub del esclavo. Incrédula hacia Josie seguía jugando Josie sonríe._

_Jo: Ah tú crees checa… ESTO. Sacando bolsillo de su chaqueta roja mostrando el tarjeta no era falsa era real Gaz de manera resplandeciente dejándola muy impresionada._

_Gaz: (brillando sus ojos) Wow como lo conseguiste. La sostiene creyó que era un rumor son difícil de conseguir era lo más bello avía visto Gaz._

_Jo: Tengo mis contactos secretos si quieres pudo decirles mis contactos tenga esta tarjeta sin tener que espera…._

_Zim: ¡AHÍ ESTAS!Apuntando sus cañones láser de su PAK hacia donde esta Jo y Gaz._

_Jo: Luego te hablo tengo perder ese idiota._

_Gaz: Mi hermano te hablo idiota de Zim verdad._

_Jo: eres la hermana Dib._

_Gaz: Desafortunadamente si pero pierdes tu tiempo con él y Zim es obvio nunca va conquista nada…. No término su frase porque Jo la empulga por el disparo Zim._

_Jo: Estas bien. Arriba de Gaz._

_Gaz: Si quita ¡AHORA! Debajo de Jo apunto de explota de furia._

_Jo: Ok relax Vaya agradecimiento espero que Dib me ayude con esto se me acaba las opciones. Se quita de ahí rápido sin hacer enojar Gaz ya es bastante estresante la situación la que está._

_En la otra parte del edificio Dib estaba luchando con su eterno némesis me refiero la camisa de fuerza._

_Dib: AH MMF. ...aun intentado quitarse la camisa de fuerza._

_**EN LA CAFETERÍA **_

_Jo: Oh quizás no ni modo quería dura en esta escuela por lo menos la mitad del año una semana pero no dejas otra opción. Ella tenía un Ace bajo la manga._

_Zim: Que opción humana estas atrapada por el gran Zim. Apuntando los cañones hacia ella no parece que quiera huir por su vida dejando confundido al alíen._

_Jo: Es lo que tú crees¡ IDIOTA! Saca de su pantalón una sorpresa para Zim dando una mirada retorcida._

_Zim: jajá Pero...Que. Dejando al Irken en Shock cuando vio sus caños fueron cortados en un segundo Jo sostenía una espada la que usa el cazador del esclavo dejando algo impresionada Gaz._

_Gaz: Es no es las espada de cazador juego de esclavo. Señalando a Josie asombrada por la espada se parece la espada de cazador del juego del esclavo pero la luz negra raíces moradas._

_Jo: Si por eso metieron correccional por casi matar los maestros con esto y más. Diciendo dando una siniestra sonrisa hacia Zim._

_Gaz: Creo que me agrada. Mirando malicia hacia Josie._

_Zim: Crees con eso me detendrás al todo poderoso Zim. Dando una sonrisa burlo mientras sale su PAK caño láser grande apuntando hacia ella pero no hizo retrocediera ni tan-tito._

_Jo: Basta blah… blah empecemos. Se alza su espada de luz de hacia Zim de manera imprevista moviendo._

_CONTINUARA…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Se oye golpe sale niño cabezo de manera sorpresa después de mucho de liberase la camisa de fuerza logro liberarse._

_Dib: Zim prepara te para… Sin habla miro la cafetería estaba casi destruida las paredes y el piso hecho un desastre con ojos bien abiertos mira Jo en puso especie de espada luz sobre cuello de Zim para no se moviera estaba todo rasgado la piel su ropa estaba rota uno los falso ojos humanos solo había uno la peluca revuelta viendo se la antena._

_Zim: Ah Auch… mi e hermoso cuerpo. Retorcería de dolor el Irken Jo lo miraba sádica._

_Jo: Es mejor no vuelvas provocar estúpido…la PRÓXIMA TE MATARE. Mirando de manera a siniestra dejando al Irken piel de gallina._

_Dib: Josie…tú venciste a Zim…TÚ... Esto no es posible...Se supone yo iba... Grr...Como le ah... Señalando a Josie impresionado la vez celoso con algo de rabia._

_Gaz: Cosa tú no has logrado querido hermano donde estabas escondido como cobarde. Mirando a su hermano con burla y el mira con enojo a ella._

_Dib: Estaba inmovilizado Gaz pero ya me libere._

_Jo: Oye Dib como te liberaste. Mientras guarda su espada pone bolsillo de su suéter._

_Dib: Cree me no que ras saber algo me deja intrigado Josie realmente me intriga lo que hiciste en verdad me intriga mucho. Mirando a ella brillo sus lentes dejando Jo muy perpleja su mirada._

_Jo: Como que Dib? Confundida._

_Dib: __**COMO PUDISTE VENCER A ZIM NI SIQUIERA ERES UNA EXPERTA DE LO PARANORMAL NI TOMAS EN SERIO LA SITUACIÓN LO QUE PASO AHORA.**__ Esta gritando reprochando lo todo sucedido ella lo miraba enojada._

_Jo: así me agradeces. _

_Dib: YO NO TE PEDÍ PUDE HABER SOLUCIONADO ESTO SOLO O CON AYUDA DE GAZ. Gritando esperada Señala su hermana pero ella estaba jugando su juego del esclavo 2 ignora Dib cosa lo dejo como estúpido Jo mira con sarcasmo._

_Jo: (sarcástica) ah ja claro tú estabas inmovilizado como perro engañado...tu hermana estaba jugando su juego de esclavo 2. Diciendo con burla hacia él._

_Gaz: En eso tiene razón. Dejando de jugar su juego del esclavo 2._

_Dib: GAZ QUE LADO ESTAS. Mirando su hermana enojado no lo apoya nunca lo hace es raro que defienda alguien._

_Gaz: Obvio que el tuyo no pero si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí ahora. Señalando hacia Jo dejando Dib perplejo._

_Dib: Que quieres decir que me perdí desde cuando ustedes se llevan bien si apenas se conoce es extraño y a la vez confuso. Mirando confundido se había perdido lo que paso en la cafetería._

_Gaz: Zim casi me mata de un disparo mientras tú estabas no se donde ella me salvo. Le estaba devolviendo favor Jo defendiendo de su hermano cosa muy raro como si realmente le agrada._

_Dib: Yo eh no sabía lo siento Jo y gracias por salvar a mi hermanita en verdad gracias je je. Sentía como estúpido ella no quería la gloria por a ver derrotado su enemigo solo estaba defendiendo su pequeña hermana de Zim._

_Jo: Olvídalo es obvio no me quieres cerca. Mirando con indiferencia se voltea para irse de ahí._

_Dib: No espera…si te quiero cerca de mí…. Intentando no se valla siente su corazón se empieza romper cuando se alega de ella._

_Jo: Eh ¿? Se detiene lo mira confundida Dib esta sonrojado por lo que dijo._

_Dib: (nervioso) Quiero decir… bueno veras…. Antes pudiera decir algo la Señorita Bitters aparece de manera escalofriante frente a ellos._

_Señorita Bitters: ¡PERO QUE QUIEN FUE QUE HIZO ESTO! Decía con furia escalofríos sus ojos brillaban de ira por el desastre mirando Jo y Dib se acerca ellos les gruñe._

_Dib: Creo que tu primer día de escuela pasaras detención conmigo. Mirando asustado por su maestra._

_Jo: Oye Donde se fue. Nota Zim se había ido._

_Gaz: Mientras ustedes estaban discutiendo el idiota se fue. Empieza jugar esclavo 2._

_Jo:(furiosa) Grr lo odio._

_Dib: Bien venida mi mundo Jo._

_En detención estaba Jo y Dib en especie de cuarto oscuro con foco casi fundido muy mal estado solo había dos bancos el ambiente era muy escalofriante había una gotea en el piso._

_Jo: Seguro mi tía me enviara la correccional. Poniendo su cabeza sobre con impacto pupitre su primer día termina en detención._

_Dib: Eso no justo nos salvaste de Zim por cierto aun tienes el control remoto Zim. Intentando de animarla por la situación que esta._

_Jo: Si aquí lo tengo pero no sé qué te sirva Dib. Ella se lo da a Dib el saca su computadora analices._

_Dib: Para pruebes por la tecnología Irken es bueno que alguien tenga valor para enfrentar la escoria alíen y que me crea. Mirando de manera sincera hacia ella._

_Jo: Tú no tienes a nadie te crea Dib cualquier idiota sabría que el un alíen. Intentando de animar a Dib._

_Dib:( triste) En este mundo son idiotas a veces me siento solo... solía no quejarme de eso pero me gustarme un amigo o compañero para jugar y exponer a Zim._

_Jo: podemos ser amigos si tú quieres. Dando le una pequeña sonrisa hacia el dejando a Dib perplejo._

_Dib:(entusiasta) En serio de verdad podemos formar un equipo investigación paranormal y podemos exponer Zim ante mundo y en investiga los suceso que pasa en mundo y... No pudo terminar la frase porque Josie le puso su dedo en la boca lo retira tenía no tenía mucha paciencia en estos momentos ella le pudo a ver garraba sus labios de manera brusca._

_Jo: Eso suena bien pero depende la decisión de mi tía si me quedo o me envía la correccional._

_Dib: Yo espero que si no quiero perder a mi amiga. Con una sonriendo a Jo._

_Señorita Bitters: Bueno la detección término mocosos su castigo lo decida sus padres. Se fue de manera serpentea dejando Jo y Dib solos salen de ahí ven profesor y la tía Josie al primo decepcionados bueno profesor membrana le parece muy frecuente._

_Dib: Hola papá. Sonriendo apenado su papá estaba avergonzado de cosa es normal._

_Profesor membrana: Ay mi pobre hijo loco ahora que hiciste. Estaba muy al avergonzado de su hijo._

_Jo: Tía... No pudo terminar la frase la interrumpe._

_Tía Lydia: No hables quieres Josie rompiste tu promesa. Miraba muy decepcionada hacia ella._

_Lars: Por favor mamá no es la última vez la rompe. Intentando ayudar su prima hizo empeora las cosas._

_Jo: Gracias por tu ayuda Lars. Mirando su primo con sarcasmo y enojo._

_Tía Lydia: YA FUE SUFICIENTE TE VAS AHORA ALA CORRECCIONAL. Gala su sobrina de manera brusca decida llevarla de nuevo pero Dib se pone frente ellas no avanzaran._

_Dib: Espere no se la lleve por favor se lo suplico de me un momento... quiere señora por favor... si eh eh eh e. De manera desesperada para consérvela tía de ella se quede._

_Tía Lydia: Eh tú quién eres niño cabezón. Mirando Dib algo asustado el tamaño de su cabeza._

_Dib: Mi cabeza no es… sabe olvídalo...Por favor no se lleve mi amiga se lo ruego deje se quede si por favor. Dib sostenía el otro brazo de Jo para evitar irse dejando los adultos y adolescente perplejos._

_Profesor membrana: Hijo ella es tu amiga creí que era chico por la ropa aunque su cara no parece niño creí que era niño rarito. Profesor se acerca Jo empieza tocar checa uno de sus aparatos cosa desagrado a ella Dib lo de tuvo evitar para que su amiga no se enojada._

_Dib: Si papá ella mi amiga me dolería prenderla la única que tengo en la escuela sé que la conozco apenas pero quiero se quede. Sosteniendo aun Jo sin soltarla mirando la tía de ella._

_Tía Lydia: Pues no lo sé seguro la quiere cerca mi sobrina ella causa sufrimiento y dolor. Mirando de manera seria hacia Dib no estaba bromeando._

_Dib: Crea a me mi vida es así…no me quejo mucho señora siempre pasa muy a menudo diariamente en cual quiere parte._

_Tía Lydia: No sé._

_Profesor membrana: O vamos es bueno que puede perder para ellos tener lazos sociales quizás dejen dé meterse problemas y también la estúpida obsesión de lo paranormal. Se refería a su hijo a la amiga cosa lo hizo enojar los dos su comentario._

_Tía Lydia: Bueno te puedes quedar aquí al menos no destruiste todo el edificio es un comienzo al parecer el niño cabezón le tomo cariño._

_Jo: Entonces me quedo._

_Tía Lydia: Si Josie te puedes quedar._

_Dib abraza Josie con fuerza queriendo no soltarla y ella dando pequeña sonrisa a fuera de la escuela estaba minia alce los espía una cámara Irken siendo observados en la base de Zim._

_Zim: Creo el mono Dib tiene una aliada pero peligrosa lo de misión de va complicar… Auch… mi hermosa piel superior. Tocando se sus heridas._

_Gir: TACOS DURI DURI DURI DURI. Robot empieza bailar._

_Zim: GIR CÁLLATE…AUCH._

_Las 6 semanas pasaron la amistad de Jo y Dib creció ahora se volvieron mejores amigos un gran problema para Zim ya que hecha perder sus planes y dejando lastimado por unos pequeños regalos departe Jo pero aún no lo expone por la mal suerte me refiero Dib pero con la suerte Jo tiene al menos esperanza que todo le cree estaban la casa Jo conversando algo no ver con Zim sugerencia Josie para empezar conocerse mejor los dos estaba sentados sillón._

_Dib:¡Por Saturno!Tu familia nación en manicomio máxima seguridad…perturbadora y muy triste la vez Josie…no te afecto la locura verdad es decir por tu modo ser y como torturas a la gente._

_Jo: No claro que no bueno a vez actuó algo psicópata pero tengo control de mis emociones con ayuda de las pastillas. Agarra sus pastillas traga algunas dando mueca de asco._

_Dib: Si se nota (pero gracias eso le das un buena tortura Zim lo cual muy divertido verlo) que hizo que tu familia quisiera que darse este lugar es horrible en cierta forma sin mencionar todos son idiotas y desesperante._

_Jo: Pues el trabajo de mi tía ella trabaja comida reciclada y este lugar me hace sentirme en casa._

_Dib: Esta loca…aquí todos locos… no eras la única nación sin ir al hospital….yo nací un laboratorio e incluso Gaz…si lo menciono es triste…. a la vez perturbador….e incluso raro._

_Jo: Bah mi tío Flexo nación en el baño de un aeropuerto al parecer mi abuela no planea las cosas solo hace._

_Dib: eso se oye asqueroso perturbador jeje... Ya que contamos casi todo algo nuestras cosas me intriga desde que llegaste aquí._

_Jo: Que es Dibeh._

_Dib: Donde estas tus padres los únicos familiares ve son tu tía y tu primo cuales muy vago sin ofender a el claro y a tu tío flexo mencionas las cartas les envía saludándoles en el manicomio máxima seguridad._

_Jo:(triste)….no quiero hablar de eso._

_Dib: Pero…por qué no que pasa con ellos les paso algo ellos._

_Jo: (melancólica) No insistas por favor…_

_Dib: (apenado) Estas bien perdón por incomodarte en verdad espero no perder tu amistad por incomodarte lo siento._

_Jo: Olvidado vaya son la 7:30 p.m. Mirando su reloj en la pared._

_Dib: (gritando) POR MARTE…MISTERIOS MISTERIOSO ESTA COMENZADO NO PODER LLEGAR MÍ CASA TIEMPO… POR URANO ME ENTRETUVE MUCHO CON LA CONVERSACIÓN QUE DA POCO TIEMPO PARA LLEGAR._

_Jo: Si quieres puedes ver lo aquí conmigo._

_Dib: (nervioso) Contigo…no te incomodaría verdad es decir somos amigos no…parejas quiero decir que no te quiera como novia…no veras….jeje esto es vegosos dijo somos amigos y compañeros creyentes que Zim un alíen eh jeje._

_Jo: Ya calma te quieres traeré botana además siempre estoy sola en la casa mi tía llega tarde por su trabajo y Lars le gusta pasear de noche._

_Dib: Vaya igual yo con mi papá y Gaz...También me dejan solo en la casa…bueno vemos MISTERIOS MISTERIOSO Jo te va encantar esta van hablar de pie grande el monstruo de lago Ness también blah blah blah…_

_Jo: aja ÑAME…ella empieza comer las frituras y Dib empieza beberla soda la noche se pondrá mejor o no._

_Una nave símbolo Irken aterriza un lugar fuera de la ciudad sin ser llamada su atención sale una Irken alta estatura de niña terrícola ojos oscuros y púrpuras y antenas cuadradas curvado el uniforme Irken morado y rosa logo Irken en frente junto su robot sir._

_Tak: Al fin llego para completar mi venganza contra Zim y la tierra jajajajaja Wua Wua…._

_En la SKOOL lo típico de siempre los alumnos actuando como idiotas excepto de Dib, Jo y Zim la señorita Bitters estaba platicando sobre las estupidez nuestra existencia porque estamos aquí cual nadie presto atención oyó el teléfono contesto se enojó rechino los dientes._

_Sra. Bitters: QUE OTRO MÁS ME LAS PAGARAN GRR ALUMNOS TENDREMOS UN ALUMNO NUEVO MÁS BIEN QUE REGRESO NUESTRA ALUMNA DE INTERCAMBIO TAK ENTRA YA..._

_Tak :(falsamente sonriendo) Hola que justo de volver otra vez._

_Zim: (asustado) (O no ella no por todos irkens)_

_Dib: (asustado) (Por júpiter Tak que hace aquí va intentar conquistar la tierra o matar Zim espero que Zim.)_

_Jo: (Quien es ella)_

_Tak :(Creo que el humano cabezo se me hará útil mi plan de venganza)_

_En recreo los demás jugando Dib esta intranquilo por la llegada de Tak que tramaba porque está aquí será por intento de conquistarla la tierra o vengarse de ellos Jo lo miraba a Dib por su inquietud._

_Jo: Dib está bien._

_Dib: Que estoy bien solo me quieta Tak no sé qué hizo regresara aquí o quizás vino para vengarse de Zim o de mí._

_Jo: Ella es una especie de alíen._

_Dib: Si es la misma especie de Zim pero más inteligente y muy peligrosa tengo su nave mi cochera para saber más sobre ellos._

_Jo: Si está peligrosa ay que vigilar no lastime a nadie excepto Zim._

_Dib: Tienes razón después de clase la seguiremos de manera discreta para saber dónde oculta su base y…_

_¿?: O qué tal si los invito. Detrás de ellos dejando en shock._

_CONTINUARAN…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ellos voltean ahí estaba Tak sonriendo de manera nada agradable Dib la mira de manera retadora hacia la Irken ella es muy peligrosa no ay que bajar el guardia y Jo la observa indiferente._

_Dib: (enojado) TAK QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ NO ESTAS ESPIANDO._

_Tak: Vaya Dib no te alegra de verme._

_Dib: La verdad no la última vez que nos vimos casi destruyes el planeta dime que quieres._

_Tak: Si pero vine para ayúdales a exponer a Zim nos beneficiamos._

_Jo: Por qué quieres ayudarnos. Interviniendo entre los dos mirando sorpresa la nueva amiga y compañera Dib._

_Tak: (sarcástica) Quien es ella… ah caso es tu novia es agradable. Mira Jo con sarcasmo y ella la mira indiferente._

_Dib: (rojo) NO ES MI NOVIA…aun…quiero decir no confió en ti lo que paso. Volviendo al tono su piel normalidad última palabra dejando perpleja Jo por comentario de la Irken_

_Tak: Ya cambie Dib si no me cree te puedo dar más información tecnología Irken como prueba de mi palabra… MIMI VEN AQUÍ .llamando SIR pareciendo disfrazado de gato tomando su forma original de SIR frente a Dib y Jo._

_Mimi: Si ama cargando información para mostrar. Parece hologramas de planos Irken de manera impresionado a Dib con la boca bien abierta y Jo no se presiona como algo aquí olía muy mal esa Irken._

_Dib: Por venus esto genial eh...oye. No termino la frase porque Jo lo agarra de ahí dejando la Irken y al SIR perplejos._

_Jo: Nos permites un minuto. Jalando Dib de manera algo agresiva dejando pobre Dib arrastrándolo en suelo lejos donde estaba la Irken en otra parte del patio empieza discutir por lo de Tak._

_Jo: Que pasa contigo Dibeh 1°dices peligroso más que ese Zim que casi destruye el planeta luego te agrada te enseño su tecnología esa la tecnología de su raza esto no te huele mal._

_Dib: Y cual es punto ella dio su palabra así exponer a Zim a todo mundo cual el problema Jo._

_Jo: Dibeh no confió en ella._

_Dib: O vamos además ella odia Zim más que yo…. No esta celosa verdad. Mirando de manera juguetona hacia Jo lo mira confundida por su comendatario que CARAJOS estaba diciendo solo mira como amigo ella cree el amor desagradable asquerosa-mente cursi._

_Jo: (gritando) ACASO TE APRETAR TU CABEZOTA._

_Dib:( enojado) NO ESTOY CABEZÓN... no vengas no te necesito tu ayuda además Tak me dará las pruebas para exponer a Zim para es poner al mundo._

_Jo: No seas confiado...adiós... CABEZOTA. Harta dijo Dib yéndose de ahí dejando solo sin voltear el nuevamente._

_Dib: Bien no importa… además no quería ser tu amigo….por júpiter la perdí…para siempre. Dib triste y enojado la vez gacha su cabeza por perder una amiga real estaba Tak mirando Dib con burla por la pelea tuvo Jo._

_Tak: Vaya una discusión de novios Jajaja._

_Dib: Ya no fastidies vayámonos antes cambie de opinión en trabaja con asqueroso alíen._

_Tak: (Con ayuda este tonto podre vengarme Zim y conquistar la tierra)._

_En la casa de los membrana Gaz estaba jugando su vídeo juego del esclavo 3 sin tener que espera esa larga fila no tenía fin usando la tarjeta de acceso total videoclub juego de esclavo que le dio Jo por muestra su amistad lo bueno de tener la como amiga siempre está ocupada su hermano la paz el silencio oír los comentarios estúpidos Dib pero no dudaría recibiría una sorpresa desagradable._

_Gaz: (sarcástica) Que hace ella aquí Dib. Mirando a Tak con fastidio._

_Tak: (sarcástica) También da justo verte humana tenebrosa. Dando una mirada indiferente a Gaz._

_Dib: Ella me ayudar exponer a Zim con su tecnología avanzada Gaz así lo expondré ante mundo su reino de terror terminada. Cara muy confiada dando una sonrisa grande._

_Gaz: Creí que Josie era tu compañera. Decir eso Dib se deprime mencionar nombre su amiga antes fue._

_Dib: Pues digamos nuestra amistad término o más bien no funciono después de todo vamos Tak. Jala Tak de ahí llevándola cochera donde está su nave._

_Gaz: Ah ya sabía mi hermano lo echaría a perder. Regresa jugando su nuevo vídeo juego esclavo 3._

_En la casa Duncan estaba sentada Josie viendo la televisión cambiando canales de manera a lazar estaba de mal humor por lo cabo de suceder en el recreo con Dib su tía Lydia ve se preocupa se sienta donde esta ella._

_Tía Lydia: Josie que hace aquí creí que estabas jugando salvar al mundo con Dib. La tía Lydia cree es juego que hace su sobrina todo el tiempo fuera de la casa._

_Jo: No tía Dib no somos amigos por culpa Tak. Dejando de manera brusca el control en el piso rompiéndolo por impacto recuesta en sillón._

_Tía Lydia: Pero cariño quizá lo mal interpretaste las cosas pero no dejes una estúpida discusión arruine su amistad nunca te vi tan feliz cuando nos mudamos no actúas tan tú es decir tus locuras anteriores. Intenta se anime sobrina es verdad jamás fue tan feliz aquí._

_Jo: Pues si jamás me divertido tanto cuando ate el maestro educación física lanzando una fosa tiburones blancos jeje su mirada no esperaba. Dando una sonrisa retorcida y risa siniestra causando escalofríos a su tía._

_Tía Lydia: (nerviosa) Si jeje el punto no dejes su amistad se arruine. Haciendo Jo entre razón evitar sus locuras._

_Jo: Creo tienes razón. Leda abraso su tía de sorpresa se levanta sillón se dirige closet agarra su patineta se va toda velocidad a la casa Dib._

_Tía Lydia: Ay tierna pero da mucho miedo igual su padre no se pudo ver visto mi hermana en él. Al pensar su cuñado siente muchos calofríos._

_En la casa los membranas estaba sola Gaz nuevo con su vídeo juego del esclavo ya que su papá estaba en el trabajo ocupada haciendo nuevas invenciones y Dib haciendo sus estúpidos intentos de exponer a Zim con ayuda de Tak espera no recibir visitas indeseadas._

_Jo: ….hola Gaz. Ella entra de golpe ve estaba Gaz creyendo que Dib sigue a un en casa._

_Gaz: Si buscas mi hermano tonto se fue con Tak. Seguía jugando juego del esclavo 2._

_Jo: oh rayos…. Maldiciéndose si misma Gaz mira acomplejada por su reacción._

_Gaz: Por qué te preocupas el estúpido Dib se dará cuenta que Tak lo está utilizado o quien sabe capas lo elimine no suena mal la idea. Regresa jugando juego del esclavo 3._

_Jo: ya suficiente con el gran zopenco Zim pero ella diferente se nota es una amenaza real. Ella toma consiente esto a pesar no conoce a Tak pero sabe cuándo ay peligro Dib esta peligro mortal cosa Gaz no le importa._

_Gaz: ¿Y qué? Empieza jugar de nuevo su juego del esclavo Jo da suspiro se le ocurre una idea para Gaz le ayude._

_Jo: sinos conquista no habría, vídeo juegos, ni pizza de cerdo ya que los irkens odian la carne es el ingrediente el cerdo de la pizza no. Dando cara falsa de angustia si causa efecto su comentario en Gaz ella se detiene juego de manera brusca casi lo rompe._

_Gaz( furiosa)**QUE…NO PREMITIR QUE ESE ALÍEN ME QUITE LA PIZZA DE CERDO SABE CUANDO ME PONGO NO COMO LA PIZZA DE CERDO**. Fondo con fuego rededor en ella Jo oculta una sonrisa su comentario sirvió._

_Jo: Si ya lose tu hermano me lo contó... TODO. Le contaba Dib cómo se pone Gaz no comiera su pizza de cerdo puede ser muy peligrosa parecer una niñita._

_Gaz: Ok voy contigo 1 porque me diste tu tarjeta **ACCESO TOTAL JUEGO ESCLAVO**, 2 nadie va destruir la pizza de cerdo mientras yo viva._

_Jo: Es bueno oír eso recuérdeme cuando tortura alíen celebra con pizza de cerdo de tamaño familiar cada una. Mirando a Gaz siniestra._

_Gaz: Dalo por hecho que hacemos Jo. Como si fuera líder y ella su compañera la misión evitar alíen elimine la pizpereta de cerdo y rescatar Dib lo cual Gaz no le importa un comino._

_Jo: vamos por Zim. Lo única tenía en mente era eso._

_Gaz: Para que ir el estúpido alíen. Mirando Jo confundida y enojada por su idea que incluye estúpido Zim era único se ocurría._

_Jo: Por tiene una nave apuesto Dib fue con Tak en la suya hacia su base y también tiene armas avanzadas podemos usar para defendernos contra Tak. Dando una respuesta efectiva a Gaz la dejo algo sorprendida los se nota los ideas Jo son mejores de su hermano._

_Gaz: mi papá tiene armas podemos usar para obligar Zim nos ayude._

_Jo: Me gusta como piensas Gaz veámonos Las dos van donde estaba los inventos profesor membrana para visitar cierto alíen les ayude su misión quiera o no._

_En la casa de Zim alíen estaba abajo experimentando a ver otro plan intento de conquistarla tierra arriba está un pequeño robot viendo mono verde enojado con su cerdito oye el timbre._

_Gir: Yo voy duri duri. Poniendo su disfraz de perro verde va la puerta abre._

_Gir: ¡HOLA! Saludando de manera gritona dejando los dos sin paciencia._

_Las dos: **MUÉVETE**. Ellas empujan robot perro para poder entrar entran dejando en suelo se levanta._

_Gir: (enamorado) Wow bonitas llegaron visita. Perro robot baila apareciendo corazones ella miran desagrado aparece Zim elevándose en el inodoro no tenía el disfraz puesto._

_Zim: ¡Gir por que tanto escándalo Zim no puede pensar para formular sus grandes ideas o ustedes!...**¡GIR POR QUE LAS DEJASTE ENTRAR!**_

_Gir: (enamorado) Porque las quiero y vinieron visita DURI DURI DURI…. Siguiendo bailando tal adiando Zim se pega la frente Jo y Gaz estaban fastidiadas._

_Zim: Eh ay que quieren ustedes dos sucias humanas._

_Jo:( sarcástica) Sucias ni siquiera te bañas con agua._

_Zim: Es que agua daña mi piel superior Dib las envió para detenerme de mi plan gran plan para ser. .. No pudo completar su frases fue interrumpido por Josie._

_Jo: CÁLLATE BLAH BLAH ESO. Estaba toda fastidiada como es que Dib lo aguanta._

_Gaz: Vaya eres cruel me agrada eso._

_Zim: No tiene por ser grosera con Zim Jo humana._

_Gaz: Es un llorón… **¡LLORÓN!**_

_Zim:( fastidiado) Bueno que quieres._

_Jo: Necesitamos tu ayuda para contra la base Tak. Pero Zim riendo cargadas cosa se enoja._

_Zim: Jajaja yo por que debería de ayudarles…Auch cuello superior….uy. Este sostenido su cuello de manera ruda casi horcado por Gaz que le apuntaba su cabeza tenía especie pistola láser chocando contra la pared._

_Gaz:(demoníaca)¡ OYE NO ME INTERESA SI MI HERMANO LO DESTRUYE TAK!...¡ NADIE VA DESTRUIR LA PIZZERÍA DE CERDO VAS AYÚDANOS AHORA O TE VUELO LA CABEZA! Apunto firme en cabeza de Zim el Irken estaba asustado sudado por el miedo._

_Zim: (asustado) De acuerdo… no hay que recurrir la violencia…Jo humana quítame la hermana simio Dib… tenemos el trato. Diciendo entre corto Jo sonríe es bueno tener una amiga como Gaz._

_Jo: Gaz suéltalo. Le da ordena Gaz suelta Irken de manera brusca en suelo._

_Zim: AUCH. Aterrizando piso de manera dolorosa_

_En una parte fuera la ciudad estaba antes la fábrica de salchicha la base de Tak con modificaciones nuevas y mejores estaba ella sin su disfraz Dib estaba arriba inmovilizado atando de ambos lados igual sus piernas la Irken mirando burlona sosteniendo vídeo y Dib sintiéndose como estúpido._

_Dib: Por mercurio no puedo creer haya caído otra vez…ARGH…ESTO ESTA MUY APRETADO IGUAL CAMISA FUERZA DE ZIM. Intenta zafarse por sus intentos fallaron mira la Irken con enojo amargura ella dando una sonrisa burlona sosteniendo vídeo se acerca a él._

_Tak: Dib sin récores pero este vídeo no debe ser visto además serás perfecto conejillo de indias para luego usarlo con lo de tu raza hace darse los más alto como a tributo. Suelta vídeo lo pisa haciendo añicos causando Dib miraba con rabia toda la evidencia estaba ahí una gran oportunidad y se fue otra vez._

_Dib: Qué clase de experimento loco vas hacerme Tak._

_Tak: Este experimento lo llamo virus DOOM esto infectara las masa haciendo sus órganos no funciones mueran de manera rápida dolorosa siendo si piel se caiga sangrando digamos más o menos 4 horas terrestres yo tengo el antídoto aquí el virus podre en un cohete cuando explote los infectaran jajajajaja. Dib la mira asustada aterrado esa sustancia es mortal Tak y Zim son diferentes pero Tak es un peligro._

_Dib: Estas loca no te saldrás con la tuya te detendré y…oh. No termina su frase por recuerda pelea tuvo Josie estaba solo esta situación crítica._

_Tak: Jajaja tu quien más yo vi que ella te abandono por tu tonto ego humano cosa que te hizo caer principio no._

_Dib: … Gacha su cabeza._

_Tak: Estas solo siempre estarás solo…No pudo terminar se oye una explosión dejando Tak confundida a Dib perplejo sale el humo aparece hacia la Irken._

_¡! Es lo que tú crees IDIOTA._

_Tak: Ah. Se enoja sabe quién le pertenece la voz._

_Dib:(feliz)¡JOSIE!_

_Jo: vinimos darte un Gra... No terminar su frase Zim la interrumpe modo brusco la empuja para reclamar a Tak._

_Zim: TAK LA TIERRA LA CONQUISTARE PARA LOS MÁS ALTO YO ZIM….y la luna se lo prometí Gir. Señalando la Irken con desprecio dejando perplejos a los otro el comentario Zim._

_Dib: ZIM aquí… y Gaz ¡JOSIE! Mirada enojado exasperado gritando a Jo por traer Gaz sin permiso lo peor traer su némesis Zim en rescate._

_Jo: él es único tenía nave por desgracia. A la vergonzosa por a ver traído el idiota de Zim._

_Tak: (enojada) ¡Mimi ataca! Le ordena SIR empieza golpea de manera violenta piso su garra de metal alzándose contra ellos imprevista separan de ahí por el ataque SIR pero Zim no fue rápido Mimi empieza atacarlo._

_Zim: (asustado) A ha aahah Quieta Mimi quítate ay…uh lindo gatito. El Irken desesperado esquiva los ataques de Mimi dado oportunidad Jo escabulla se acercara a Dib saca una pistola láser dispara las esposas sus mano y pies se libera él se acerca ella la abrasa de sorpresa dejando confundida._

_Dib: Josie me alegra verte perdóname no verte creído lo de Tak además pensé por fin iba exponer Zim seria reconocido ante todo como Dib el gran investigador para normal y va tener mi propio episodio de…No pudo terminar Jo puso su mano su boca no había tiempo._

_Jo:(sarcasmo) A orate las disculpas ay que salir de aquí. Jalaba a él para irse de ahí pero Dib la detiene._

_Dib: No podemos irnos todavía Tak tiene un virus letal dentro del cohete con cuenta regresiva podía matar todos los humanos este mundo si no la detenemos a tiempo...la vida conocemos... DEJARA DE EXISTIR... Señalándola el cohete tenia cuenta regresivo les queda poco tiempo para evitar despeje._

_Jo: (sarcástica) Ah hora me los dices. Mirado con enojo a Dib dando sonrisa nerviosa forzosa debió decirlo antes le queda poco tiempo desactivar eso._

_Zim: HOLA ZIM NECESITA AYUDA AUCH AAHAH MI PIEL SUPERIOR. Gimiendo dolorido por los ataques eléctricos de la garra de Mimi Dib ve Jo con sarcasmo por traer Zim._

_Dib: (enojado) Por qué trajiste a Zim Josie._

_Jo: No me culpes él tiene nave vía de escape. Estaba discutiendo con Dib de nuevo._

_Gaz: Si ya dejaron de discutir tortolitos tenemos problemas. Haciendo Jo y Dib dejan de discutir._

_Dib y Jo: Problemas…. Ve que Tak usa su PAK patas mecánicas tenia cada una diferente arma letal tecnología avanzada Irken apuntando a ellos en la mira con lente para apuntarlos._

_Tak: NADIE SALDRÁ DE AQUÍ VIVO PREPÁRENSE SUFRÍ MI IRA… Con modificaciones asombrosas mías en mi PAK. Sonriendo malicia superiora la Irken._

_Jo: (sarcástica) Creí que Zim era ególatra pero ella le gane. Haciendo enfurecer a Tak._

_Tak: (enojada) ESCUCHES ESO HUMANA SERÁS LA PRIMERA EN SUFRIR. Apuntando a hacia Jo en la mira._

_Jo: Dib ve por el cohete anula su laxamiento yo tengo asunto pendiente con Tak. Iba usar la pistola lares apuntando la Irken se iba por ella pero Dib sostiene la voltea la mira enojado._

_Dib:( enojado esperado) POR VENUS QUE CASO TE ZAFO UN TORNILLO…LAS POSIBILIDADES VENZAS A TAK SON MÍNIMAS….ADEMÁS... No pudo decir más por la mirada Jo ella está dispuesta a pelear con Tak._

_Jo: No discutas conmigo… VE PERO YA. Señalando donde estaba cohete evitara lanzamiento._

_Dib Pero… Ok por favor cuídate. Le da pequeño abrazo detrás de la espalda duro poco se fue rápido de ahí dejando sola ella y Tak._

_Tak: Ja esto va ser fácil._

_Jo: Es lo que tu creer…. Corriendo directamente hacia Tak y ella igual alzando sus armas._

_CONTINUARA….._


	5. Chapter 5

_Dib (nervioso) Vamos….Josie cuenta contigo…. Esos tecnología Irken a mayoría no la entiendo aparecer Tak le hecho muchas modificaciones nuevas….Necesito ayuda….ZIM. Él estaba en tablero de control de cohete la a cuenta grecizaba estaba avanzando de manera rápida._

_Zim:¡Que quieres!...humano Dib….¡ Zim está ocupado con Mimi! El Irken intenta quitarse la SIR de manera desesperada._

_Dib: (gritando) NECESITO ME AYUDES CON ESTO PARA EVITAR COHETE DESPEJE PARA EVITAR LA HUMANIDAD SE EXTINGA._

_Zim:¡Primero quítame esta cosa de enzima! Mimi rasguñaba en la cara._

_Gaz: De eso me encargo. Le rocía Poop Cola al Irken haciendo el SIR se quitara de él._

_Zim:¡AH LÍQUIDO GASEOSO LASTIMA….EL CUERPO DE ZIM AH QUEMA…. QUEMA AH!_

_Gaz: __**LLORÓN**__._

_Dib: (gritando) DEJA DE QUÉJATE VEN AYÚDAME CON ESTO. Señalando le los controles._

_Zim:¡Ya voy humano cabezón! Se va donde esta Dib empieza aprisionar botones de manera desperrado por conteo de tiempo que da poco tiempo evitar despegara estaban sudando los dos los nervios Lanzamiento fue interrumpido los dos estaban aliviados estaban tan feliz se abrazan darse cuenta eso separan se miran con asco queriendo vomitar Dib voltea con terror Josie estaba sangrando su cuerpo taba siendo penetro una las pasta metálicas de Tak la Irken estaba algo lastimada no salió tan ilesa._

_Dib: (gritando) JOSIE… TAK SUÉLTALA._

_Tak: Jaja porque debería de hacerlo esto por arruinar mi misión primer lugar. Aun sostenido Jo si fuera un pedazo de res colgante haciendo enojar más Dib._

_Jo: Ja tu misión admito….que me tienes asombrada Tak….se nota eres una gran invasora. Mirando al Irken con desafiante sin importa esa cosa penetrada su cuerpo._

_Tak: Tus halagos no te salvaran humana. Haciendo se acercara ella usando su pata metálica dos frente a frente._

_Jo: No he terminado…me sorprende…que quieres conquistar….este planeta…no vale un….solo centavo. Asiendo la Irken mirada de manera perpleja._

_Dib: (enojado) JOSIE..._

_Gaz: En eso tiene razón._

_Zim: Si es cierto._

_Dib: (enojado) Quienes pregunto ustedes la tierra nuestro hogar admito no es perfecta ni tampoco lindo pero es donde vivimos crecimos además tiene bellas se... No puedo terminar su frase por Zim._

_Zim: YA CÁLLATE._

_Gaz: Créeme él no se calla nunca._

_Jo: nuestra Pocilga… estoy dispuesta defender la…._

_Tak: Jajaja tu discurso es patético igual tu raza…JAJAJA...La Irken dejo de reír ve la expresión burla Jo hacia ella._

_Jo: (sarcasmo) Yo te doy lastima… tu eres me da lástima… desperdiciaste toda tu vida….vengarte de Zim…resulta…. es TONTO…Haciendo que Tak se enfureciera dando mucho miedo su mirada y ella un la mira con sonrisa burla labios llenos de sangre._

_Gaz: SI eso tienes razón. Asistiendo y Zim está enojado y Dib se reía._

_Tak: SILENCIO… yo te voy ser añicos. Saca unos sus vectores empieza apretar cuerpo de Josie de manera violenta haciendo ella gritada de dolor._

_Dib: (asustado) POR JÚPITER NO JOSIE. Estaba desperrado para salvar su amiga de la ira de la Irken vio el pistola láser en suelo la Jo usaba apunta donde estaba el soporte haciendo se cayeran pedazos del techo sobre Tak haciendo el vector sostenía Jo la soltaba Dib se acerca rápido la quita de ahí evitar la aplastaban._

_Jo: Dib…me salvaste. Sonriendo tierna causando Dib se sonrojaba ella es tierna a pesar algo psicópata._

_Dib: Si yo si no permitiría pusiera dedo encima escoria alíen eh…Se acercaba para darle beso sus labios rosando pero fue interrumpido el momento._

_Gaz: Si ya terminaste asqueando mejor irnos de aquí antes que ella nos mate. Mirando a Dib con asco por casi besa Jo Dib enojado casi la besa el momento se arruino y Jo estaba inconsciente antes él la besara._

_Dib: Buen idea Gaz. Aún tenía Josie cargada se van todos la nave de Zim antes que Tak despierte los mate será mejor irse la tierra esta salvo por ahora lo que importa es salir de ahí por Jo necesita ir al hospital urgentemente estaban en la nave pilotando Zim, Jo intenta no quejarse del dolor y Dib se acerca más a ella para no se mueva para evitar el dolor._

_Dib: Aguanta por favor…iremos un hospital estarás como nueva… POR SATURNO ESTAS SANGRANDO MUCHO JOSIE NECESITO DETENERLA LA SANGRE. Se quita la gabardina se la pone en estomago donde Tak le encajo la pata metálica en ella._

_Zim: ¡Oh no ensuciara la nave de Zim esa sustancia humana!... Mirando con asco la sangre Jo cayendo dentro de la nave Dib lo mira con enojo al Irken._

_Dib: ¡Te importa un carajo tu estúpida nave!...¡ una vida se está pagando!...¡ la vida mi amiga está en juego te importa tu estúpida nave! Realmente estaba furioso Dib y Zim lo miraba indiferencia empezaron a discutir sobre Jo sus pérdida de sangre infectaba nave en otro su vida esta prendida un hilo haciendo Gaz se hartara de los dos._

_Gaz (demoníaca) __**YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS TU MUEVA ESTA COSA RÁPIDO LLEVAS AL HOSPITAL ELLA ME DEBE UNA PIZZA DE CERDO FAMILIA AHORA**__. Haciendo se callaran estaban asustados Dib estaba abrazando Jo inconsciente por el miedo Gaz y Zim acelera para llegar ir al hospital ya no se enojara._

_Llegaron al hospital a tiempo Jo fue atendida de inmediato Dib, Zim y Gaz estaban esperando que Jo estará bien o sobrevivía en la situación la que está entre la vida o muerte ella estaba muy grave los doctor intenta no muera su equipo hace todo lo posible este bien Dib estaba inquieto impaciente por espera y Gaz Zim estaba sentados._

_Dib: Por marte… Todo esto mi culpa. Se sienta la silla de espera gacha la cabeza._

_Gaz: En eso tienes toda la razón Dib._

_Zim: Concuerdo con la humana Gaz._

_Dib: (sarcástico) Muchas gracias por el consuelo los dos._

_Zim y Gaz: De nada._

_Dib da suspiro de fastidio por su comentarios el doctor llega su cara lucia tenia malas noticias Dib se acerca el._

_Dib: Doctor ella está bien…verdad usted tiene doctorado…. sabe lo que hace verdad… verdad eh eh eh._

_Doc.: Pues…la verdad no se niño hicimos todo lo que pudimos solo tiempo lo dirá será mejor se vayan su casa luego visitar si aún su amiga vive. En su comentario hizo se enfureciera salta donde esta doctor haciendo se cayera en piso de manera violenta sorprendiendo Gaz y Zim por su reacción el doctor estaba nervioso o asustado su reacción._

_Dib: (gritando frenético) __**COMO AÚN VIVE CLASE DOCTOR ES USTED QUE NO VE LO HERIDA ESTA ELLA SUFRIÓ POR CULPA UNA ESCORIA ALÍEN NO SABE SI SOBREVIVIDA**__ . Dib se volvió loco furia por la situación Jo estaba si vive o no eso lo quieta lo molesta más haciendo el doctor sudara de miedo o nervios su expresión._

_Doc. (Nervioso a la vez asustado): Oye niño cálmate… por no agarras una paleta…por tu visita…seguramente…ella estará bien…eso creo mañana. Dando una sonrisa forzosa Dib lo sostenía el cuello de doctor de manera dolorosa la cual el parece gran completo estúpido el doctor._

_Dib: __**GRR NO QUIERO TONTA PALETA QUIERO QUE ME DIGA QUE MI AMIGA ESTE BIEN EH EH EH**__. Agarrando de manera fuerte cuello al doctor casi lo asfixia._

_Gaz: Ya basta Dib será mejor irnos casa papá va preguntar dónde estamos por comunicador. Haciendo reaccionar su hermano cual Dib suelta doctor de manera dolorosa haciendo el respiraba._

_Zim: Zim también tiene regresa la casa Gir se debe estar preocupando por Zim._

_Dib: Grr perdóname Josie. Se van del hospital los tres se van sus respectivas casas ya que era muy tarde empezó oscurecer en una parte dimensión tenebrosa inframundo Damon viendo con impacto los su pequeña estaba entre la vida y la muerte no pensó dos veces rompe sello chasqueando sus dos dedos en cuarto donde estaba Jo ropada estaba con aparato respiración tenia aparato media ritmo cardíaco se veía muy débil empezó a empieza aparecer energía sombría introduciendo la piel todo su cuerpo estaba toda la noche así la mañana siguiente abre los ojos de manera repentina se quita los aparatos retira poco su cobijas toca cuerpo su cara._

_Jo: Me siento diferente. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar un poco._

_En la mañana estaban en la SKOOL actuando sino hubiera pasado nada pero Dib estaba muy deprimido y triste por Jo no vino a la escuela estaba en hospital no presto tanta atención en la clase y Zim noto su comportamiento ni si quiera lo molesta diciendo era alíen los demás no le dio importancia por primera vez Dib estaba callado los demás valorando el silencio molestia de Dib sus cosas locas ya era hora de salida Dib se va rápido para ver Jo le dijo su papá antes para que Gaz se fuera sola lo cual ella le parece bien su hermano ya no la molestara durante todo el día._

_Dib: Ay voy Josie por favor espero verte viva por favor este bien. Seguía corriendo se detiene era Zim._

_Zim: Humano Dib donde vas. Mirando al humano con fastidio por su comportamiento de hoy._

_Dib:( enojado) Fuera de mi camino Zim ahorita no tengo tiempo tu tontos planes tengo cosas que hacer. Se voltea a otra dirección pero Zim interviene el paso haciendo Dib se enojada más._

_Zim: Vas a ver la humana Josie cierto. Mirando a Dib desafiante ve que le importa ella._

_Dib:( enojado) A ti que te importa Zim desde llegaste mi vida fue infierno tú y Tak lo peor de todo ella está herida por culpa suya. Señalando al Irken con desprecio haciendo Zim se enojado por la acusación._

_Zim: Oye no me culpes por las herida la humana fue tu culpa por haberle creído Tak. Haciendo Dib se callando por breve momento pone la cara triste se repone mira Zim con frialdad._

_Dib:( frio) Eh ya déjame en paz. Empuja al Irken para avanzar dejando solo al Irken._

_Zim: (enojado) OYE REGRESA HUMANO COBARDE. Gritando a Dib solo ya se fue muy legos de ahí._

_En el hospital Josie tenía cabellos suelto estaba comiendo la comida del hospital se parecía mucho la comida la escuela solo mas viscosa sabor raro lo cual no le dio importancia estaba hambrienta el dolor perforado en estomago se fue no dejo cicatriz alguna ya termina de comer se toca donde le había penetrado la pata la Irken como se salvó o alguien le ayudo escucha un ruido ve era Dib se acerca ella de manera repentina le da un abrazo fuerte a Jo siente las lágrimas de Dib era de felicidad estaba sonriendo._

_Jo: Dib ya cálmate estoy bien deja de llorar. Le secaba las lágrimas dando una sonrisa haciendo se calmada._

_Dib: Entonces no me odias….Mirando con temor a Jo por su respuesta ella da una risas algo inocente haciendo que dar perplejo Dib._

_Jo: No idiota la que debería odiar es Tak por a verte usado como rata laboratorio y matarnos. Mirando con calma Dib haciendo que dar más perplejo su respuesta ella lo toma demasiado bien._

_Dib: Eh pero como tomas esto con calma casi mueres por mi culpa es raro me perdones rápido también lo tomas demasiado bien las cosa acaso no le tienes miedo la muerte la verdad no te entiendo en serio Josie._

_Jo: Jeje ay Dib. Dando ligero golpe en hombro de Dib pero era fuerte asiendo se cayera impactada en el piso haciendo una peña abertura en suelo Dib mirando impresionado y dolorido fuerza se avía aumentado un poco de más se levanta se tabalea poco recupera la postura poco a poco._

_Dib: Josie acaso te recuperaste por completo dudo lo cual muy extraño alguien esa hedida grave no se pudo haber salvado no creo que el idiota doctor te haya salvado cuando te operaron ayer. Mirando inquieto a Jo también su tono piel taba pálida de mas no tanto como él._

_Jo: la verdad siento como si fuera otra lo es algo sobrenatural. Dejando Dib confundo su afirmación sobre lo paranormal podría ser._

_Dib: La verdad no lo pensado en ese modo bueno será mejor me quede hasta que tu tía y primo lleguen luego lo resolveremos eso. Se acerca garra una silla la junta donde esta ella._

_Jo: Y que ay de Zim._

_Dib: Zim la verdad no importa en estos momentos me importa tu salud condiciones físicas metal lo cual bueno actúa así como siempre._

_Jo: Y que hacemos no puedo salir sin adulto._

_Dib: Ehm traje mi computador portátil podemos ver vídeos vegosos de Zim los que grabamos semanas pasadas no sirve para exponer un aliena pero divertido verlos haciendo tonto._

_Jo: Si ponlo. Dib la pone grabaron lo de Zim haciendo el tonto con ese muy cómicas con Gir en ellas empezaron a reírse de las desgracias de Zim con su disfraz puesto cuando derrama el agua por accidente cuando lanza los balones quemados de manera cómica cuando se desmaya la comida cafetería en la base Zim estaba experimentando de repente da un estornudo._

_Zim: Auch quien se está burlando de mi gran poderoso Zim. Exclamando aparece Gir trayendo un enorme fila de waffles recién hechos._

_Gir: Traje waffles jefecito. Le muestra su amo con una sonrisa estúpida._

_Zim: Gir no quiero waffles por el momento._

_Gir: Wua aahah. Moviendo se en círculo gritando de manera irritante._

_Zim: (resinado) Suficiente me lo comeré. Deja de llora Gir le da una abrazo Zim el suspira fastidiado._

_Gir: Si DURI…DURI. El robot estaba bailando felicidad el Irken se golpea la frente._

_En el cuarto de hospital estaba Dib y Jo cuando aparece algo agitada una anciana no más de 58 era algo rellena chapara tenia pelo gris corto sus ojos rasgados pupilas son verdes tenía una ropa de tipo abuela normal estaba su tía y primo algo agitado como esta anciana corre tan rápido a pesar de la edad._

_Abuela Josette: Josie mi pequeña está bien. Se acerca ella le da un fuerte abrazo haciendo se asfixia._

_Jo:(asfixiada) Lo estaría… no me...Asfixias. Su cara casi se pone morada._

_Tía Lydia: Oye mamá la está asfixiando apenas se recupera de la operación. Haciendo la soltara de manera rápida color de Josie vuelve la normalidad._

_Lars: Mamá._

_Tía Lydia: Si Lars._

_Lars: En este hospital no sirve refresco cola. Haciendo que Dib perdiera la paciencia se supone su prima la tiene cuidar solo se preocupa de su estúpida bebida._

_Dib:( enojado) Como puedes pensar beber no ves tu prima herida casi la mata acaso no te importa que hubiera pasado no hubiera sobrevivido eh eh eh. Mirando enoja a Lars y el ve a Dib enojado e incluso ofendido su comentario._

_Lars: Escucha mocoso cabezón si me importa Josie como cree me duela verla sí además ya sabe cuidarse sola. Los dos se mirado de manera desafiante iban a golpearse los dos pero la abuela los detiene sosteniendo de manera fuerte sus oreja haciendo retorcieran de dolor en el suelo._

_Abuela Josette: SUFICIENTE LOS DOS. Apretando más fuerte las orejas de los dos haciendo se mordieran los labios retorcer más en el piso._

_Dib: AUCH MI OREJA. Después de ahora dejarla las orejas los dos y Dib se va su casa ya Jo tenía su familia en hospital se alegra este bien pero le quieta como pudo sobreviva una muerte casi segura llega su casa abre la puerta estaba Gaz jugando su vídeo juego de esclavo 3_

_Dib: Ya llegue._

_Gaz: Hola tonto como está tu novia. Jugando juego de esclavo 3 dando una sonrisa malicia a Dib._

_Dib: (rojo) ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA GAZ… ella está bien es lo que importa ahora. Su piel vuelve la normalidad ve su hermana no le presta atención._

_Gaz: Aja cuando salga de ahí le recordare me debe la pizza de cerdo tamaño familiar. Aún seguía jugando._

_Dib: Ok me voy mi cuarto. Se va arriba dejando sola Gaz._

_Gaz: Ay que le sirve su cabezota Loco por ella. Seguía jugando._

_En el cuarto de Dib se pone pensar la situación el raro acontecimiento sobre el paso Josie como sobrevivió ella._

_Dib: Por mercurio…me pregunto qué cosa hizo Josie… salvara de la muerto será un evento sobrenatural…será posible casi no pasa nada excepto claro Zim veía muy a paliada lucia como una ángel…además se veía muy bonita pelo suelto y…_

_Gaz: DIB YA CÁLLATE. Gritando desde arriba._

_Dib: Gaz no he terminado. Desde abajo._

_Gaz: NO ME IMPORTA DEJA DE PENSAR EN ELLA Y CÁLLATE O PAGARAS CARO. Gritando desde arriba._

_Dib: Ok vaya que carácter._

_Gaz: QUE._

_Dib: Nada me callo._

_**Continuar…**_


End file.
